alice going down the rabbit hole
by Kingemo879421
Summary: this is a short horror story that was told by kara who is a member of the teen Titans and the bloody marry gang and the original comic book was read by beast boy if you get scared easily then this is not the story for you there will be conversations about being in the darkness this story has strong language the characters will be speaking to voice's no one else can here but them


the bloody marry gang introduction the teen Titans and the paranormal vampire's and demons

Damian " hey guys normally when we all meet up in the tower we talk about the last mission's we all went on but since we only watch a movie this time I wanna do something different I would like one of the members of the tell us a good story it can be made up or it could be something that happened in real life what you guys think about that ?

beast boy " that's like a good idea I could read one of my comic books to you guys ?

cyborg " or I could tell another horror story and it will be a good one too but let's see what the rest of the team got hey what about you guys over there ?

kara " hmm well I could tell a good horror story but I wonder if beast boy has the comic ? have you ever heard of Grimm fairy tales present down the rabbit hole ?

beast boy " I actually have that comic in my room it was written by king emo just like he wrote your two books Alice Adventure in wonderland and through the looking glass then all the paranormal Activity stories thoes was crazy but your comic's is insane want me to go get them ?

kara " you don't have to I just wanted to know if you had it so you want me tell them the story of what happened before Alice went down the rabbit hole oh and I have one more question bb you do know I'm related to her right ?"

Bb " yeah I know kara you lived both stories but has a deeper past a darker past that only a few people know are you sure you want to tell them kara ?

kara " yeah I'll tell them but if I zone out take me to my room ...

beast boy " I got you kara no worries "

a letter from Alice ...

" dear kara if you're reading this I'm probably in wonderland or in looking glass land or either in the hospital thanks for making the movies about me now I have another story for you you will here a voice in your head that's going to sound like a little girl she is going to tell you that she is me from the past she is alot younger then the both of us she Show's up when you at least expect it she speaks to you any time , day , or night she wants you to come back to wonderland but there is no wonderland the place she wants you to go to is called dream land but it's no longer a dream it turns into a nightmare you will see shadows and you will see rooms that's not really there your mind will play tricks on you the girl that will come to you it name shadow girl kara don't let her haunt you don't let her become your demon like she became mine she is mad she is insane she is crazy she thinks she scares me but she doesn't she is only one demon kara take her to the dark side introduce her to your vampire's to your demons to the bloody marry gang to the teen Titans to your rituals show her what a real nightmare is kara introduce her to chucky then introduce her to Toby take her away from wonderland and break the mirror to the looking glass land bring her into the real darkness make her a demon like you did with Katie , and Priscilla have chucky play hide her soul if you're still reading this letter then you must know that is a VBM violence blood and murder a rated r tale that hasn't been told yet so please if you think you can handle all this madness then go ahead and continue but if you get scared easily please stay away from this story ...

a poem from Alice what is a dream ?

all the world is a dream and we are merely dreamers but what is a dream ? a succession of images , ideas , emotions and sensations that occur involuntary during the deepest sleep ?is that all they are ? are they something more ? Regardless of the answer I know the difference between what's real and what's not and believe me when I say this is no dream this is a place of walls walls that lie within walls beyond this wall is another beyond that another still and so on and so on and forever it goes and endless sea of walls in a place that exists outside of the realm of dreams all leading to this a place that is yet unknown there at the epicenter of it all is a single room with no door's and no windows occupied by a solitary inhabit a long imprisoned thing that waits biding it's time a nightmare made real like something out of a dream but as I said before this is no dream this is real very real

a letter from king emo

Alice is now in her late 30s and now she has her own kid's and a husband it has been almost 30 year's since Alice liddle been to wonderland and looking glass land as a little girl it was fun and games back when she was younger wonderland was only a story in a book to her that became a reality as she got older everything she thought was only a dream was coming to life the first two books about Alice came out in 1800s then later in the 90s the first two movies came out and she plays in both movies after that we didn't here anything about her for awhile until 2010 she made a new movie called Alice in wonderland that was the last movie she was seen in now in the future an entire new story of wonderland has been remastered and wrote by king emo showing the true side of the wonderland characters and the looking glass characters now he's back again to show an even deeper side of Alice that hasn't been told yet thing's are about to get more creepy and terrifying to be continued ...

-December 10th 2013 Alice was taken to a hospital when her daughter calie came to check on her in the bathroom and the bathtub was full of blood she had sliced both of her wrist because the voices in her mind told her to her daughter asked her what happened and she responded back saying she made the whispers go away here's it how it began ... -

later that evening ...

shadow girl voice " they can not help your ass they can't do shit for you !...

Alice " shut the fuck up bitch you ain't even real "

shadow girl voice " then why the fuck I look like your ghost looking ass then your name is Alice I look like Alice I dress like Alice and I sound like Alice you tell me the fucking truth but you can't handle the god dam truth Alice !"

Alice " shut the fuck up your not my god dam voice you ain't shit ! go back to hell where you came from ! "

Lewis " hey Alice ? calie say what it be bout to your moms

calie " sup "

shadow girl voice " calie know what's going on with you she can see me and here me she look in your eyes and see everything you see when the time is right she will become the next vampire queen of wonderland or meet kara and marry and toby and become a member of the bloody marry gang just give her time "

Alice " SHUT THE FUCK UP SHUT THE HELL UP BITCH JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH ! ...this mother fucker keeps speaking to me she just want leave me the fuck alone and what the hell y'all looking at I know damn well y'all heard her ...

Lewis " heard who ? calie you heard some one else talking ?

calie " yeah ...kinda ...don't worry about it ... I see the demon girl I here her voice she speaks to you and knows about me tell her I said what it be bout and what ever the hell the bloody marry gang is I'll join if it makes the both of you happy ..but I'm not going to act like ion see her demonic ass standing there ...

shadow girl voice " see I told you she knows soon she will see your past she will see the girl you once was that girl is trying to come out ...

Lewis " the fuck is going on who are y'all talking to I can't here or see shit ? God dammit!

shadow girl voice " when the girl come out she will not be what she used to be she destroyed your dreams she ended the nightmares all there is now is the madness of a young girl she will only appear when you let her ...

Alice " ion know what the fuck she talking about I'm not this god dam crazy I need fucking help ...

shadow girl voice " damn skippy ...

Alice " and I'll show your demon looking ass what madness really is ...

shadow girl voice " you need all the help you can get because you're mine is lost and the lost girl is lost deeper in your mind but if you ever go there you will never be the same even if you're insane and you here voice's that's crazy but if you go deeper into the darkness of your mind you want come back ...I will not let you go to the darkness but I will take your mind into the madness of that little girl ..

later that evening at drake house ...

\- johnny was outside walking around and seen a cat and went up to it and started talking to the cat he was sitting on the ground the shadow girl was behind him and right before Lewis called him he twisted the cat neck in half and broke it and through it in the bushes and went back in the house -

shadow girl voice " there is nothing you can do alice it's to late they are mine Lewis , johnny and your Gothic daughter calie she already knows about me "

Alice " you keep thinking that shit and your plans will turn on your ass before you even see it coming "

shadow girl voice " right you think you are going to get out of this but it is to late the darkness is coming and you can't stop it unless you accept it and when I finally become a real girl like I once was Lewis and Johnny will be gone and calie will become my new best friend and you you will be completely lost "

Alice " that's not true I'm going to make it out of this I'm done listing to your ass "

shadow girl voice " you might be done listing to my ass but that will not make me go away I will continue to be that soft voice in the back of your of head and that little girl only you and calie can see you are insane but calie is in a dark place "

Alice " she might be in a dark place but she is not crazy she is not insane she can here you and talk to you because she believes in demons "

shadow girl voice " and if you really don't know by now I am your demon alice I am that little girl I told you about "

\- back at Lewis job he was looking at a picture of Alice when she was younger it was late at night and he was talking to his self but the picture respond back to him and he had a full conversation with it -

Lewis " god dammit where the fuck did you go Alice what happened ?"

Picture frame voice " I'll tell you what happened Lewis the madness is what happened to her "

Lewis " I don't know what's happening she here's voice's and respond back to them but I am OK with the voices I here them to but it's like she doesn't see the world like I do I don't know what she is seen "

picture frame voice " she is seen the madness the darkness that is coming after her to everyone that's not family will say she is crazy and insane but she's not she knows what she is seen but she want accept "

Lewis " if she want accept it then I'll just have go into the darkness in order to see everything she sees and maybe the demons will come to me as in there true form and the voices will speak to me clearly "

shadow figure voice " it's not to late Lewis all you have to do is speak to your shadow tell your spirit you want a voice to talk to tell that spirit you want to go in the darkness and see the madness of wonderland "

Lewis " I am ready to accept these things so I can be with alice if I have to talk back to the voices she here's then I want to here them to if she's insane then I'm about to go insane "

shadow figure voice " that's it Lewis that's the shit I'm talking about go insane and become one of us believe in the darkness the voices you here and the shadows you see will appear I want you Lewis come to the dark side ...it's so fucking awesome !"

back in the mind of Alice ...

shadow girl voice " what it be bout alice I haven't heard anything from you in awhile why are you not talking the voice that is speaking to you "

"you can sit there and play stupid like a dumb ass acting like you don't fucking here me bitch you must have forgotten that I am in your god dam head I know how you think bitch "

" I can read your thoughts like you read king emo horror stories but this one just happened to be true "

" and you just because you think I'm not real that don't mean I'll stop fucking with you and when you do stop fucking with me that girl is going to hate your ass "

\- calie lights a blunt and smokes it and smoke is all over the room she see three shadows behind her and see the demon girl that talks to alice but ignore it and don't say anything -

the shadow girl voice " there was a girl name alice awhile back maybe you know her ? you don't remember her ? what the fuck happened ? you have two books about wonderland and looking glass land but what happened to that Alice ? then you became a vampire and the second queen of looking land what the fuck happened ? then you made a horror movie with chucky and killed the entire family you lived with what the fuck happened to you Alice ? ...

Alice " ...

Calie " what it be bout johnny some bothering you tell me do you have voices in your head like mom do ?

johnny " no not really I haven't heard any voices I just do alot of thinking and I hate my fucking life !"

calie " look don't worry about it if you're not seen thing's like mom just be yourself she here voice's and respond back to them she see a demon girl that talks to her and I seen that same girl but hasn't had a conversation with her yet "

johnny " do you think you will be ever be out of it like mom ? what if this demon girl is not nice what if she tries to hurt you ?"

calie " look dued I will never go that fucking insane when that demon girl actually speak to me I will take time to see what she wants I will not be like mom if I will accept the darkness hell I'll become one of those damn demons "

johnny " you are really high are you ?"

calie " damn skippy "

back at the hospital ...

\- the Dr was introducing a new member to the group saying his name was carlos but all alice seen was a tall demon with a smile on his face he had came so close to her she ran out the room and went back to her room -

\- but before she ran out the room the Dr was asking her what was wrong and she told him what she was seen but he didn't see anything she then told him that she had been there to long and was ready to go home and ignore the voice that was talking to her she even told it to shut up -

\- the dr then take's alice to the front of the hospital as she thinks to her self as she walked down the hallway -

a note from Alice ...

I feel numb and alone but when I think no one think back at me at least that's what I tell myself even as a I here the whispers and the faraway scraping in my mind I tell myself there's no one there if I'm not crazy and something is after my family the only chance they have is me finding away out of this place ... .

\- as alice went to the waiting room to see her family they packed her bag's and went to the front of the hospital to leave as her nurse came to give her her pills they had left and went home but and kara ended the story there and beast boy closed the boy -


End file.
